1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for displaying a file list stored in an audio/video (A/V) recording/reproducing apparatus. More particularly, the presents invention relates to an A/V recording/reproducing apparatus and a method for displaying a file list and capable of displaying a playlist of files. The files are stored in a memory unit or a folder of a recording medium where music and photos are stored, and accessing a desired file from the displayed playlist of the files can be accomplished in a fast and swift manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of digitalization and compression technologies for broadcast signals, A/V data recording/reproducing apparatuses are now capable of recording/reproducing the broadcast signals to and from a recording medium, thereby increasing the functionality of such apparatuses. Newly introduced and marketed A/V recording/reproducing apparatuses are provided in the form of a combination device wherein a first device and a second device respectively performing independent functions are incorporated into one single unit. The single unit has the function of recording/reproducing an A/V signal.
Recently introduced combination-type A/V data recording/reproducing apparatus also incorporate a digital video disk (DVD) player (a first device), and a hard disk drive (HDD; second device) into one housing. Presently and soon to be available A/V recording/reproducing apparatuses are being developed to support the use of various video sources, such as a satellite broadcasting signal, a cable broadcasting signal, and network broadcasting through the Internet.
The HDD in the combination-type A/V data recording/reproducing apparatus supports random access, which is a method for directly accessing desired data using an address, and supports high speed in its data transmission and large capacity recording performance. Thus, the HDD is currently used for an A/V data recording apparatus.
A/V data can be generally divided into three types: moving picture data, still image data, and audio data. Each type of data is recorded in the form of a computer file on a physically subdivided region of a HDD, and is displayed as a list on a screen.
In the conventional A/V data recording/reproducing apparatus described above, however, a playlist recorded on a HDD may store an enormous amount of files due to nearly continuous increases in their storage capacity. When users want to find a desired file, they usually want to find the file with simple key operations. Only a predetermined number of files are displayed on one screen at a time, it is inevitable that the files are divided and displayed using a predetermined number of pages in order to display the numerous files. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a function for dividing the files and pages so that a user can easily select a desired file.